


Weekend Challenge Quick Fics....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Fringe, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three quick fics for the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm. The challenge was Matchmaker/Random Pairings. Sorry I mostly got genfic from it, but it was fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Challenge Quick Fics....

**Charlie Fong/Wo Fat** ~ Genfic

“So the GPS shows they did drive over here? _How_ long ago?” Charlie kept his voice level, somehow, kept the hand holding the office phone to his ear from shaking too hard. “Huh. That's odd…why wouldn’t they have come in already, then? Or at least answer their phones when you called them?”

He kept bluffing, talking, Wo Fat a yard from his desk staring at him with that impassive yet hostile look on his face as his thugs dragged Steve and Danny’s unconscious forms from the room. 

“Of course. If they do ….I’ll tell them to call you. ‘Bye, Kono. Yeah. You too.”

The thugs were gone – and so were his colleagues. His friends. Charlie wanted to bolt, but there was nowhere to run. Running would be irrelevant, after what he’d done – making the call, luring them in. It was a hot and humid week, the trade winds non-existent; it had been simple getting them to accept glasses of iced tea.

“A tip on the case and hospitality?” Steve had said. “Thanks for the win-win.”

“Don’t thank me,” he’d said, watching them gulp the poison down. “Accept my apology. You’ll never know how sor…”

Charlie knew his job, knew drugs, which ones would work in fast, pain-free; They were out before the glasses smashed on the floor.

“One word,” Wo Fat said before he turned to follow his team. “One word and I kill everyone on that list. You’ll never have to attend a family reunion again.”

~*~

 **Charlie Bradbury/Bela Tabolt** ~ Genfic, and pretty much crack!fic

“Son of a ….bee,” Charlie didn’t find herself at the point of furious sputtering often but….this moment seemed to call for it. “I’m….what?”

“Sorry to break it to you, but….. what’s the last thing you remember?” The pretty, skinny blonde asked from across the patio table at the outdoor restaurant. “Where were you?”

“Sam was roaring toward us in the Impala – coming to save our sorry asses,” She dug back in her foggy brain. “Dean…he’s recovering from the whole Mark thing, so I was worried, you know, if he’d be fast enough on the draw. I turned to fire on the Big Bad and….”

“Bang, bang,” Bela acted it out, finger thing and all. “You’re dead.”

“Those sweet, sneaky, wretched little bastards. They’re fine, aren’t they? And me? I’m … way too young for this. They should have….”

“Should have what? It’s not intentional with them, is it? No. Not like they told Death, ‘hey, maybe you could ice the chicks after a few weeks… for variety?’ It’s…. more like the risk you took being a female who got cozy with the Winchesters sans adequate intel. You were doomed before you knew it.”

“I’ll kick both their asses so hard….”

“Might want to get in line,” Bela leaned back and sipped at the remains of her latte. “It’s a long one. It'll be decades, but when they do arrive….I do hope they’re wearing padding. High heels hurt.”

~*~

 **Lincoln Lee/Lincoln Lee, Peter Bishop** ~ Slash

“Stop it. Step back, or I swear I’ll….”

Peter’s hand reached for the phone in his pocket when he heard the words shouted half a floor below him; male voice, frightened. Pleading. 

Aroused?

He hit the home button as he reached the bottom of the parking garage ramp, ready to call 9-1-1. If that was even what you were supposed to press for help in this universe.

“Step back why?” The same voice. But not the same. Harder, less… kind.

Oh. Wow. No way....

He stood next to an SUV tall enough to ‘hide’ behind and peeked around it. 

“Look at that….” He murmured it. “You could knock me down with a feather.”

“Step back, _why_?” 

The more aggressive one barked it again, held his arms out to his sides, reaching in to kiss the other man again -- hard and dirty but hands free. It was like a challenge, an assertion: You want me, I _know_ you do. If you don’t then why the hell aren’t you just walking away?

Agent Lee could absolutely stop this now – could dart around him, up the ramp and meet Peter for that beer and a recap of their efforts today.

Or….

Peter watched Lincoln Lee collapse into the brick wall and tug Captain Lee in by his leather jacket, heard the distinctive sound of a wet, sucking kiss, their grunts and small groans get louder, shorter and….

It was a reaaallly long walk up to the street - especially when you were trying to make damn sure your shoes didn’t make a sound the whole way.


End file.
